


Vision of Victory

by neonkorok



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, In a way, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Possession, Spooky Swap, Temporary Character Death, Visions, does it count as death if it only happens in a vision?, enjoy, kind of, not sure what for but they’re all there, there’s a fair going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkorok/pseuds/neonkorok
Summary: All Wild wanted was to get his fortune told to burn a few minutes at the fair being held in the town they were currently passing through. He just wanted some innocent fun and maybe something to talk about with the others when they all settled down to sleep that night.What he got instead was quite a bit more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Vision of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy! This is my gift for the Spooky Swap™ on the LU Gift Exchange Server for the wonderful miraculous stardust, which I hope they will love and appreciate! It took me a while to get this up since I’ve been gone this weekend and got home just about half an hour ago but it’s here now still technically on November 1, so :ᴅ
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy :з

It was at a fair in their current Hyrule that it started. Wild had gone off on his own, eventually finding a fortune teller’s tent on the outskirts of the fairgrounds. He was intrigued, and had decided that twenty rupees, while probably a bit much, was well within their current budget if it meant that he might get some useful insight on what the future held for them. After all, they could never be too prepared.

The inside of the tent was pretty gloomy, only a couple of black candles lit on the ground to light it up. The fortune teller herself was cast in shadows, her eyes coated in darkness. It gave Wild a bad feeling, but she was nice enough when he gave her the payment and asked him to hold out his hands so that she could begin.

The fortune teller first took Wild’s left hand in her right, turning it slightly to examine the cracks and creases. He tried not to feel self-conscious as she did so, knowing that his hands, after years of training and almost getting blown up by a Guardian, weren’t the prettiest. There was no judgement in her eyes, though, merely a look of concentration.

Then she brought up her other hand to trace over his heart line, and he gasped in a breath as electricity raced along his palm. She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow, and he forced himself to keep a neutral expression. It was probably nothing. It was fine. Perfectly, totally fine.

It was not fine.

When the fortune teller decided that she was done scrutinizing his heart line, she dropped the hand she held only to pick up the other and repeat the whole process. This time, the moment her finger made contact with his palm, electricity raced all the way up his arm. He had to try very hard not to react, but it was very difficult, especially since the electricity didn’t stop this time when the fortune teller let him go. Instead, it kept spreading until his entire body felt like it had just been hit by lightning, but the lightning didn’t _stop._

Wild suddenly realized that he was shaking, and wondered how long ago that started. He couldn’t remember.

A hand came to rest on his forehead, and he jumped at the sudden contact. Before he could say anything, or pull away, the lightning raced through his body to concentrate at the points of each of the five fingers on his head, and the world went white.

When color and darkness returned, Wild’s first thought was that he was remembering something, but this was quickly disproven when he looked to his side and saw Legend staring up at the sky, a blank expression on his face as he lay flat on his back. If he had control over his body, Wild would have jumped again. There was blood on his friend’s face—in fact, as he looked around, there was blood everywhere. He felt like he should be panicked over this fact, but his body simply turned away, as if there was anything more important than his friend possibly bleeding out beside him.

On his other side, he saw an even worse sight—the rest of his friends, all in various states of injury, not one of them looking to be conscious, some not even seeming to breathe. Alarm bells were ringing all through Wild’s head, but his body didn’t seem to get the message. Instead, he walked through the clearing in which he found himself, calmly stepping around the bodies of his friends like they were nothing more than debris. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Wild’s hand reached up as he approached a tree, and he realized suddenly that he was holding a dagger that he had never seen before. It was a jagged, twisted blade, and it exuded a kind of dark energy that made every instinct to run he had go off. He dropped the blade as soon as it came into vision, and the last thing that he saw was sharp metal falling to the ground before the whiteness returned.

Wild was running before he even realized that his vision had ended, tearing out of the fortune teller’s tent to throw up his lunch next to a lone tree. He rested his head against the rough bark, shaking and retching, for what had to be at least ten minutes.

He felt something touch his shoulder, and he was on the other side of the tree in an instant, using it as cover as he peered around to see Legend staring at him, mouth agape. Wild looked him over frantically, relaxing the slightest amount when the only red that he saw was that of his friend’s tunic.

“Wild?” Legend asked, moving very slowly towards him and very clearly broadcasting his movements. “What happened?”

Wild took a deep, rattling breath, not sure what to say. What _had_ happened? Was what the fortune teller had made him see an illusion or a vision? What did it mean? Why did he still feel like he was going to throw up even though he knew that he had nothing left in his stomach?

“Wild.” Legend repeated, suddenly much closer than Wild remembered him being. Concern clouded his features, and Wild realized that he’d probably been trying to get a response out of him for a while.

“Yeah?” he croaked, trying not to wince as the effort of speaking made his throat burn just a little bit more.

Legend looked at him for a few seconds before slowly reaching out and wrapping a hand around his wrist. Wild let him. He pulled until Wild started moving forward, then began to lead him through the grounds.

Wild wasn’t sure where they were going, but he didn’t really have it in him to ask. He got his answer soon enough as he was shoved onto a bench near the food stalls. Legend waved someone over as he sat down on Wild’s side, his hand still firmly attached to Wild’s wrist.

Sky came over a few seconds later, looking between Legend and Wild with a curious expression that grew more and more worried the longer he examined them.

“Is something wrong?” Sky asked, his hand coming up to grab the Master Sword unconsciously. “Did something happen?”

“Not sure.” Legend answered when it was clear that Wild wouldn’t. “Found this one puking up his guts a few minutes ago and he about jumped out of his skin when I tried to see if he needed help. I was gonna get him something light to eat and some water, but I don’t really want to leave him alone like this.”

The request was implicit in his words, and Sky nodded. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Wild watched him go, his breathing starting to even out a bit as he felt his head clear. Legend finally let go of his wrist only to wrap his arm around Wild’s shoulder, looking stubbornly off to the side when Wild sent him a questioning glance. It was enough to make Wild smile, and he shifted just a little bit closer as they waited.

Sky returned a few minutes later, paper bag and water flask in hand. He handed the water to Wild, who took a few greedy gulps when he was sure that he’d be able to keep it down, and pulled open the bag himself to take out some fried dough covered in some kind of chocolate sauce.

“This was the lightest thing they had.” Sky said sheepishly. “I know greasy food isn’t really the best when you’re feeling sick, but it’s something.”

Wild took the fried dough that he was offered with a small smile. “Thanks, Sky. I appreciate it.”

Sky waved him off and sat down beside him, handing some more dough to Legend and keeping some for himself. “It’s nothing. Just eat—you need to get your strength back up. I can get more if you want it when you’re done.”

Wild nodded and started to nibble at the treat, much slower than he had been with the water. He had to stop for a minute as a flash of his vision came back when a bit of chocolate from Legend’s dough dripped onto his leg and the nausea returned, but he was able to finish eating after a while, the others long done.

“You wanna let us know what happened now?” Legend asked.

Wild sighed, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

“It was that fortune teller.” he confided. “I think she made me have a vision.”

“A vision?” Sky asked with no small amount of concern. “What about?”

Wild dug his fingers into his head, tugging lightly to ground himself as he tried to remember everything.

“Legend was injured. Badly.” He started haltingly. “There was…a lot of blood. But it was like I didn’t care—I just looked at him for long enough to realize that he was hurt and not getting up and then I turned around and I saw everyone else was down, too.”

He stopped for a second just to breathe and found that it was significantly more difficult than it had been before to regulate the air going in and out of his lungs.

Legend rubbed at his back encouragingly and he made himself keep going.

“Everyone was down.” he repeated. “And it was like I just _didn’t care._ I just walked past everyone like they were _nothing_ and then I realized that I was holding a dagger and it really wasn’t very difficult to figure out what happened from there.”

The hand on his back froze, and Wild felt a tear slip down his cheek, still hidden by his hands.

“There was some kind of… _presence_ in the dagger. I think it probably was trying to take control of me to get me to kill everyone and it somehow worked and I—”

He was cut off by a sob, and Legend pulled him closer into an actual hug.

“I don’t want that to happen.” Wild said, his shaky voice barely above a whisper.

“It won’t.” Legend said fiercely, holding Wild even tighter. “Trust me. I won’t let it happen.”

Wild nodded, taking his hands away from his face to clutch at Legend’s tunic. Sky wrapped his arms around the two of them, turning it into a group hug, and they both let Wild cry for a long while. They were surely getting a lot of stares, but Wild couldn’t bring himself to care.

As the tears dried and they headed back to the group, he began to plan.

~~

It took a long time for anything to come of the vision. So long, in fact, that Wild began to wonder if it was even a vision at all, and not just some sick illusion that fortune teller made him live through for shits and giggles.

They’d gone through two Hyrules since the fair, and he was starting to let himself relax. The clearing that they’d decided to make camp in that night had seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why until they went into the nearby town the next day and poked around in the shops.

He had gone off with Twilight in search of a new cooking pot after Hyrule had somehow managed to melt a hole through the last one brewing a “potion” that he wouldn’t explain the effects of. As such, the two of them had entered into the general store of the town, splitting up to look for the cooking ware and get what they needed faster so Wild could get to cooking lunch, as it was almost noon.

The general store was quite large, and it really did have a wide variety of things, including a section full of various kinds of weaponry. Wild walked around that section for a while, trying to find something that might stand up to his unique style of not taking care of his things in the slightest and constantly breaking them, before he found it.

It was sitting in a pile of other daggers, gleaming in the light just shy of unnaturally. Wild felt bile rising up in his throat as he looked at it.

Sitting on a shelf surrounded by similar objects, it looked so innocent, it was hard to believe that it could possibly have enough power to make him do what he’d done in his vision, but as he slowly got closer, he could feel the dark tendrils of energy reaching out from it, caressing his mind. He stepped back quickly, looking around frantically for Twilight, but there was nobody else around.

He bit his lip, looking back down at the dagger. He didn’t want to take it—Hylia knew he never wanted to give that vision even the slightest chance of coming true—but he also didn’t think it would be safe to leave it just laying around for anyone to grab. He at least knew that the dagger was dangerous, but why would some random citizen just looking for something to keep themself safe know that? He didn’t want to go on a madness-induced murder spree of his best friends, but he didn’t really want some civilian doing so either. He didn’t know what to do.

He spent so much time staring at the dagger and thinking that Twilight was able to find and purchase a pot before coming to get Wild. He slowly approached as Wild stood stock-still, following his gaze to look at the dagger as well.

“Wild?” he asked hesitantly, but Wild just held up a hand. Twilight went silent, looking back and forth between the boy and the dagger as he waited.

“It’s the one from my vision.” Wild suddenly said, and Twilight stiffened.

“That’s…not good.” he said, and Wild snorted.

“Sure ain’t.”

Twilight rubbed the back of his hand nervously. “What should we do?”

“That’s what I’m thinking about.” Wild informed him, taking a measured step towards the weapon. “I had a few ideas, but I wasn’t really expecting to find this thing in a village shop of all things.”

Twilight nodded, walking forward as well to hover a hand over Wild’s shoulder in case he needed to be held back.

“You have a tolerance for dark magic, yeah?” Wild asked, finally looking away from the dagger to meet Twilight’s gaze. Twilight relaxed a bit as he did so, nodding.

“What if you take it?” Wild suggested. “If you can manage to hold it without it taking hold of your mind, we can find some way to get rid of it before anything bad happens.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Twilight asked. “What if it does take control of me?”

“Then we’re fucked anyway.” Wild crossed his arms and pinned Twilight with a glare. “Look, it’s the only thing I can think of. You’re the only one of us who would probably be able to resist it. So?”

Now it was Twilight’s turn to stare at the dagger, brow furrowed as he thought it over. It was dangerous as Hell, that much was certain, but it really did seem like the only logical option. With a great sigh, he shifted his pot from one hand to the other and grabbed the dagger.

Immediately, he felt a force of dark energy slam against his mind, but he held it off with gritted teeth. Moving fast, he all but chucked the dagger into his bag, the energy mostly receding as he did so.

“Good?” Wild asked.

“Good.” Twilight said. “Now, let’s get out of here before the shopkeeper gets suspicious and realizes we’re stealing this.”

Wild’s eyebrows rose on his forehead. “We’re _stealing_ it?” he asked, probably a bit too loudly. Twilight glared at him.

“Do you really want to try to purchase a dark artifact from someone who probably thinks it’s just a fancy knife?” Twilight put a hand on Wild’s shoulder and started to physically drag him out of the store. “No? Didn’t think so.”

Wild sighed, but let himself get pulled away. This was probably a victory, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy still. After all, they still needed a way to get rid of the dagger. This was only step one.

~~

They didn’t get a chance to do much more until after lunch, both keeping a careful eye on each other and the rest of the group after Twilight tied his bag, still holding the dagger, up at the top of a nearby tree. It wasn’t a great temporary solution, but it would do for the time being.

When the group had finished eating, Wild and Twilight volunteered to wash the dishes so they had an excuse to get away together. It was probably suspicious that Twilight untied his bag from the tree before they left, but they’d all done weirder things, so it didn’t really matter.

Wild and Twilight set the dishes down by the nearby stream, deciding to deal with the dagger before they did anything else. Twilight very carefully pulled it out of his bag, trying both not to think too much about it and not get too distracted so as to make his mind an easy target. It was not an easy thing to do.

“Okay, so how are we doing this?” Wild asked.

“Bury it?” Twilight asked. “I could shift and dig a pretty deep hole, then we can cover it back up. At the very least, it probably won’t be found for a very long time.”

“You say that like we aren’t time travelers and probably from the very distant future at this point.” Wild muttered. “But I guess that probably is the best thing to do.”

Twilight nodded, then put the dagger in his teeth and shifted forms, the dark magic of the crystal seeming to clash with the energy of the weapon as he did so. It settled as he finished his transformation, though it did feel a bit easier to keep the dagger from getting into his head. Small mercies.

“We probably don’t want to bury it too close to the river. Erosion and all that.” Wild said. “Maybe a couple dozen meters that way?”

Twilight looked in the direction Wild was pointing, did the best shrug a wolf could do, and started bounding off. Wild stayed behind to wash the dishes while he ran.

It took only about twenty minutes to dig a hole that he was satisfied with, and by the end of it nothing but a pile of fresh dirt remained. He’d probably gone a bit overboard, but it was better safe than sorry. And there was no more of that dark energy anywhere near the surface, so he felt at least a bit safer.

He ran back to Wild and shifted back into his Hylian form, glad to see that Wild looked a lot more relaxed as he did.

“It’s gone?” Wild asked, just to make sure.

Twilight nodded. “About fifty feet under the ground. Nobody’s getting that sucker out for a while.”

“Good.” Wild handed him half of the dishes, and Twilight didn’t miss the slight tremor in his hands. “Now, let’s get back to the others and get the fuck out of here.”

“Language.” Twilight reprimanded as they headed off.

“Oh, fuck off.” Wild said, but he was smiling. And, when they found another portal and shifted times once more, he looked at peace.

This, Twilight thought, was a victory.


End file.
